This invention relates to the provision of markers, for example markers suitable for identifying components of equipment.
Identifying markers for components of complicated equipment are frequently needed, particularly in complex electrical equipment, for example wiring systems in aircraft. As a result of this need, marker sleeves have been developed which are colour coded and/or which include printed indicia for identification of a specific component. Installation of these sleeves is, however, a labour-intensive process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,731, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an assembly which comprises an elongate spine from at least one side of which transversely project a plurality of spaced tines, and a plurality of tubular sleeves, each of the sleeves being snugly and slidably disposed over one of the tines to allow removal therefrom when withdrawn over the free end of the tine. The sleeves may conveniently be positioned round the tines in a heat-recoverable state and heated to cause them to recover into contact with the tines. Printed information may be impressed on the sleeves on the tines by means of a typewriter, and the sleeves in the assembly may thus readily be provided with a desired marking, for example in a conventional typewriter modified by providing indentations in the platen for receiving and positioning the sleeves. The sleeves can then be removed over the free ends of the tines and positioned on the components to be marked.
Further assemblies suitable for use in installing marker sleeves are disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 598,412 filed July 23, 1975 in the name of Joseph H. Evans, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. The latter application, which is a continuation in part of U.S. Ser. No. 369,836, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,731, describes an assembly comprising a carrier, the carrier including a base and projections extending from the base and a plurality of tubular sleeves snugly and slidably disposed over the projections, and a number of examples of different forms of the carrier (whereby the assembly may be, for example, more easily stored and transported, more suitable for use with a typewriter, more suitable for large sleeves etc.) are given. An assembly having more than one sleeve on each projection is also described.
Although the assemblies described in the above-numbered patent and application have considerably simplified the marking and installation of marker sleeves, some difficulty was experienced in certain cases, for example when short sleeves were used, in fitting the sleeves satisfactorily over the components to be marked. Thus, for example, some dexterity is required if a short sleeve is to be slipped from the support projection onto the component to be marked without becoming completely free and, possibly, lost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly, support and method whereby sleeves can conveniently be applied to components to be marked.